


[FAN ART] in your arms, i am home

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Line-art and marker on paper.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Merthur Fan Art





	[FAN ART] in your arms, i am home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> made with edding fine liner pen and tombow brush marker on mixed media paper.  
> this one is dedicated to the incredible Sunfall_Of_Ennien! Her beautiful cross-hatching work inspired me to re-visit the technique, and without her this piece along with several of my others would never have been born!


End file.
